No hay nada de malo en ser Picky
by Urakashi
Summary: One-shot. Tras el final de EarthBound Picky no se encontraba del todo bien, su familia había sufrido mucho y él lo hacía ahora. ¿Podría la niña de al lado ayudarlo a superar esto tan dificil? Picky x Tracy.


Esto lo escribí para el día 2 del challenge de 30 días de escritura creativa, cuyo tema era escribir un fanfic. Espero les guste.

Advertencia: Violencia.

* * *

No hay nada de malo en ser Picky.

Estaba triste, como de costumbre, acostado en la cama observando el techo de la habitación de su hermano y… No, solo su habitación, solo suya. Su hermano hacia mucho que había desaparecido, solo que aún no se lograba acostumbrar a la idea. Jamás le gustó estar en soledad, pero a su pesar últimamente siempre se encontraba atrapado en ella. No había visto a su padre desde hacía ya varios meses, nadie lograba dar con el paradero de su hermano, no es que se esforzaran mucho tampoco, y su madre lo único que hacía era salir con aquel señor, ese tal "Prettyman", y no parecía preocuparse por los desaparecidos. Su vida había sido un verdadero infierno desde aquella noche en que aquel meteorito había caído… Sentía que de algún modo esa condenada piedra le había arruinado la vida. Había perdido toda noción del tiempo, no sabía hace cuánto no sonreía, no recordaba la última vez que logró hacerlo. Se encontraba en constante depresión y angustia, no tenía motivos para lograr una sonrisa que no fuese completamente fingida. Ahora su vida era solo eso, pesar, incertidumbre y abandono…

Se levantó e intentó jugar con uno de sus carros de juguete, una de las cosas que hacía para pasar un poco el tiempo y alejar por un rato su mente de aquella situación tan deplorable.  
-Rumm…Rumm…- dijo mientras movía el pequeño automóvil en el suelo, fingiendo que conducía.

- "¡Deja de hacer ese ruido, pareces autista!" – dijo poniendo un tono de voz más grueso que el de la suya, algo más parecido al de Pokey.

– Pero Pokey… es divertido, ven y juega – respondió volviendo a su tono voz normal.

– "No pienso jugar algo tan tonto contigo…" - dijo, haciendo esa voz diferente de nuevo, imitando a su hermano mayor en un intento por sentirse acompañado… Lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos mientras continuaba – "… ¡De hecho no pienso jugar nada contigo, bobo!" – otra vez, haciendo esa absurda imitación.

– Bruummmm… Bruuummm…. BRUUUUUUMMMM…. – siguió produciendo aquel sonido.

– "Cállate Picky" – dijo tratando de llenar el vacío y contrarrestar el insípido silencio de la habitación.

– BRUUUMMMM… BRUUUMMMM…. BRUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMM…. – sus lágrimas no paraban de salir. Solo empapaban su rostro mientras él trataba de no caer en llanto – "CALLATE" BRUUUUUMMMM "IMBÉCIL" BRUUUUUUUMMMMBRUUUMMMMM – dijo cada vez más alto, gritando, peleando solo.

- "¡Cállense los dos! Estaba hablando algo muy importante por teléfono y no podía escuchar con sus gritos" – dijo con una voz muchísimo más gruesa, imitando a su padre. Cerró el puño con fuerza, con rabia y comenzó a darse golpes, puñetazos, en la cabeza – "¡Para que respeten!" – exclamó.

– ¡Lo siento papá! ¡Perdón, enserio! – dijo llorando mientras continuaba dándose fuertemente, hasta que reventó en llanto, fuerte, escandaloso. Continuaba pegándose, necesitaba sentir ese contacto, aunque fuese doloroso.

– "IMBÉCIL, TE LO MERECES" – exclamó en tono de burla, simulando ser Pokey. Y continuaba con los golpes, cada vez más fuerte, llorando, gritando, frustrado, adolorido. Se detuvo cuando el dolor era tan fuerte que su cuerpo lo obligaba a parar. Abandonó el carro de juguete, dobló sus rodillas pegándolas a su rostro, llorando, en silencio, como un niño castigado, mientras se sobaba la cabeza. Así debían ser las cosas, recibir regaños de su padre e insultos de su hermano. Si no, no se sentía vivo, no sentía que existiese siquiera. Había perdido la cordura y lo sabía, pero no le importaba, estaba solo y a falta de compañía la locura era su única salida…

De pronto escuchó el timbre y un par de golpes en la puerta de la casa. Se estremeció ¿Podría ser que su padre hubiese vuelto? ¿O la policía había encontrado a su hermano? ¿O por lo menos que su madre había olvidado o extraviado las llaves? No le importaba de qué se tratase, alguien tenía que ser, alguien… El dolor ya no importaba, bajó corriendo, emocionado después de mucho tiempo, aún con lágrimas en sus ojos, pero una sonrisa en su rostro. Tenía alguna esperanza. Abrió la puerta, con gran fuerza y rapidez. Su sonrisa se borró, era esa chiquilla de al lado, su vecina, la hermanita de Ness, Tracy. ¿Qué hacía ahí esa niña, que jamás lo había visitado? ¿Venía con Ness acaso? Oh no… Venía sola y se veía muy preocupada.

-¡Lo siento! – le dijo la niña sin ninguna razón aparente e hizo un tipo de reverencia en señal de arrepentimiento.

- ¿Ah? – respondió él, no entendía porque hacía aquello tan idiota.

- Perdón… es que… King… - dijo apuntando al perro de color blanco como la nieve que olfateaba una de las paredes externas de su casa. Levantó la pata y comenzó a orinar – ¡NO KING, BASTA! – Exclamó llamando a la mascota, quien no se detuvo ante la orden sino hasta después de terminar sus asuntos – Bueno… eso… – dijo volteando a verlo de nuevo, con aquellos ojos azules como el océano – lo siento… - sonrió con vergüenza y se frotó la cabeza.

-Mmm no impor… - indicó siendo interrumpido por Tracy.

- Es que mi mamá y mi hermano fueron al pueblo y King tuvo ganas y pues… yo… jeje nunca lo he paseado y quise intentarlo…- le comentó. ¿Por qué no se callaba esa niña? ¿Para que insistir en hablar si no decía nada importante? Tenía suficientes problemas como para preocuparse por cómo paseaba al perro su vecina.

- Puedes decirle a tu mamá que me disculpe, que lo limpiaré, lo prometo – dijo casi desesperada, como si le rogara.

- Ella… no está… no está nadie ahorita, solo yo – aclaró con voz seca.

-… Oh entiendo… entonces… - dijo mientras observaba al perro mientras se rascaba la barbilla con su delicado dedo índice, formulando algo en su cabeza - ¿Te gustaría venir a mi casa? – le preguntó, dejando intrigado al pequeño Picky.

-¿A… tu casa? – Le preguntó, se sorprendió ante aquella proposición repentina.

- Bueno… si quieres… - la pequeña también se sonrojó un poco - es que mamá y Ness se han tardado mucho y me siento sola en mi casa… me da algo de miedo – le explicó algo avergonzada. ¿Miedo a estar sola…? – Podemos jugar mientras llega mi madre o la tuya – añadió y le sonrió. Sin duda no sería jamás lo segundo.

- … - El niño no sabía que decir. Él no era de esos chicos tan geniales como Ness, a los que invitaban a jugar. A parte le comenzaba un dolor intenso en la cabeza y algo de ardor…

-¡AH! – Exclamó la niña de la nada poniendo una cara de horror – ¡Estas… sangrando! – gritó señalándolo.

- ¿Eh? – Sintió el pequeño hilo de sangre que le recorría el rostro, desde la frente hasta desembocar en la barbilla.

- ¿Qué te pasó? – preguntó Tracy muy preocupada.

Picky avergonzado se cubrió el rostro impidiendo que la sangre se siguiese mostrando. "Me lo merezco, me lo merezco, me lo merezco…" Era todo lo que podía pensar, ya que ese dolor lo hacía sentir feliz, lo hacía sentir el afecto de su familia.

- Creo que… me golpee con algo mientras venía – mintió. Ahora esa era su habilidad, mentir, crear su propia realidad alejada de los otros.

- ¡¿Ah?! ¡Fue mi culpa! ¡Lo siento de verdad lo siento! – estaba a punto de llorar la chiquilla. Picky no sabía cómo reaccionar, ella lo ponía nervioso.

- No… no fue tu culpa… - dijo sumamente sonrojado – es que soy un torpe – terminó.

- ¡Ven! ¡Vamos a mi casa! Tengo banditas, puedo prestarte una – aclaró la niña tomándolo de la mano. Picky se ruborizó, no pudo evitarlo, la pequeña y tibia mano de la niña era diferente a todo contacto físico que hubiese tenido en su vida. No era dura y vieja como la de su padre, era suave, no lo hacía sentir dolor ni le apretaba, era la sensación más bonita que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

- … Mi mamá no me deja salir de la casa… - la detuvo - me dijo que debo quedarme aquí hasta que ella vuelva – mentiras y más mentiras.

- Pero estas sangrando, vamos – lo haló de la mano insistente.

- Oye… ¡Woah, espera! – exclamó mientras era prácticamente arrastrado a casa de Ness. Le dolía la cabeza, estaba nervioso, nunca había estado tan cerca con una chica, es más nunca le había tomado la mano a una niña.

* * *

Entró a aquella casa, mucho, mucho más pequeña y menos, muchísimo menos lujosa que la suya. Olía a carne y el ambiente era más tibio que en la suya. Tracy lo llevó hasta su habitación y esto, por supuesto, causo aún más nerviosismo en pequeño rubio.

"La habitación de una niña…" pensaba, jamás había entrado a una, le daba algo de pena ya que todo eso lo hacía sin permiso de un adulto. "Me voy a meter en problemas… yo no debería estar aquí…" pensaba y pensaba, mientras la pequeña buscaba las banditas y algo de alcohol y regresaba a la habitación.

-A ver… donde te pegaste… - le estaba hurgando la cabeza, sus manos suaves acariciaban sus dorados cabellos, dolía por los golpes que tenía, pero se sentía bien. Picky sonrojado, soltó una pequeña y muy disimulada sonrisa.

- Este… aquí… voy a… - Tracy no sabía qué hacer, su mamá era la que siempre curaba las heridas, ella solo sabía que usaba alcohol y ponía una bandita. Primero se le ocurrió bañar la bandita en alcohol, pero no… no parecía buena idea.

-¡Ah! – recordó, su madre ponía un poco de alcohol para limpiar la herida. La pequeña niña abrió la botella de un tirón, un olor fuerte salía del interior esta. La tomó y, dudosa, vertió el líquido transparente sobre la cabeza del niño.

-¡AHHH! ¡ARDE! – exclamó Picky levantándose de golpe. Comenzó a correr por la habitación, batiendo sus manos para recibir aire en la herida en un intento por calmar el dolor.

- ¡Lo siento, lo siento! –gritaba angustiada Tracy, corriendo detrás del niño. Temeroso se detuvo y volvió a sentarse, esperando a ver qué acontecería. Aquella casa era mucho, mucho más pequeña y menos, mucho menos lujosa que la suya, pero ahí se sentía como un hogar

- Listo, ya quedó – dijo la niña sumamente orgullosa parada frente a su "obra maestra". El chiquillo con una bandita sobre su cabeza. No estaba seguro de que así fuese realmente el modo de curar una herida. Era realmente patético si lo pensaba, pero estaba feliz.

La niña se le acercó – ¿Te sientes mejor? – el muchacho echó la cabeza hacia atrás ruborizándose un poco. Asintió con la cabeza.

- Gra…gracias – dijo algo sonrojado.

- ¡Qué bien! – exclamó Tracy con sincera alegría. El tímido chico empezó a sentirse alegre y apreciado. No quería tener que volver a aquella casa solitaria y fría, pero era el momento de regresar a la realidad. Se escuchó el sonido de un cerrojo abriéndose, seguido por el mismo sonido pero de una puerta. Escuchó en la planta de abajo a un perro ladrar en forma de bienvenida seguido de una voz femenina.

-¡Tracy ya volvimos! – exclamó aquel ser. Picky se estremeció, el no debía estar ahí sin permiso. La niña bajó al instante en que escuchó aquello, él la siguió pero se quedó en las escaleras.

- ¡Mamá, Ness los extrañé! – expresó la niña mientras corría para abrazarla.

- Mi amor – dijo la madre al recibir el abrazo, dejo salir una pequeña risa – pero si solo fuimos al pueblo por algunos víveres – explicó con las bolsas en mano. El niño rubio se sentía algo triste al ver y escuchar aquello. Él también quería abrazar a su madre, quería recibir de vuelta a su hermano. Estaba a punto de llorar, quería hacerlo pero no podía, estaba en una casa ajena, eso solo lo haría parecer un bobo.

- "Tu siempre has sido un bobo" – recordaba como su hermano se lo repetía. Tenía razón, era su hermano mayo, tenía que estar en lo correcto.

- Mamá quería decirte que… - escuchó a Tracy mencionar aquellas palabras. Rogó por dentro que no le dijera nada de la sangre, lo pidió desde el fondo de su ser –… invité a Picky a jugar – terminó la oración. El chico no se lo esperaba, se sintió aliviado en cierto modo pero eso no quitaba que ahora estaría en problemas. Ya se lo imaginaba, más nunca podría volver a jugar con aquella adorable niña, Ness lo odiaría, su madre se enojaría mucho.

- ¿Enserio? – dijo la mujer impresionada. Picky no tuvo de otra que enfrentarse a lo que viniera, terminó de bajar las escaleras, cabizbajo – Oh Picky… - continuó la madre de Tracy, Picky temblaba, apretaba los puños, debía ser fuerte y soportar el rechazo, el regaño, el odio. Su corazón palpitaba rápidamente de los nervios - … que bueno verte por acá – el niño quedó en una sola pieza, es que no podía creerlo. Su madre se hubiese puesto furiosa y lo hubiese sacado a gritos, porque los golpes era en privado o eso ella siempre decía.

- ¿Ah? – fue lo único que pudo decir al ver la cálida sonrisa de la madre de Ness y a este a su lado sonriéndole amistosamente – De hecho… ya me iba – respondió.

- ¿Tan pronto? ¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar? – Le pregunto muy gentilmente mientras dejaba las bolsas en la cocina – Voy a hacer carne, mi especialidad – dijo y soltó una agradable y corta risa. Lo pensó por un momento, ¿realmente prefería ir a descongelar algo que llevaba semanas en el refrigerador en su casa? La carne sonaba bien, aunque su hermano siempre decía que era del asco. No importaba, él no era Pokey y tenía mucha hambre.

- Sí, me gustaría señora – le dijo y le devolvió a duras penas la sonrisa. Puso la mesa junto a Tracy y Ness, hasta algo tan molesto como aquello con ellos era sumamente divertido. Un aroma delicioso empezaba a salir de la cocina. Se le hacía agua la boca ¿Cómo Pokey pudo alguna vez decir que algo con semejante aroma era "del asco"? Los tres se sentaron ansiosos esperando la comida, por las caras de Ness y Tracy podía esperar algo sabroso. Ahí todo era tan diferente, su madre JAMÁS se ofrecería a cocinar. Ella lo hacía a duras penas cuando era sumamente necesario, cuando la flojera les impedía salir a comer u ordenarla. A veces deseaba que Lardna fuese así, cariñosa, que cocinara por gusto, que estuviese pendiente de volver a casa con su familia. Deseaba llevarse con Pokey igual que como Tracy se llevaba con Ness, parecían realmente divertirse mucho. En aquella mesa rió por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sonrío como nunca, comió la comida más deliciosa que había probado.

Sí, todo era perfecto, todo era perfecto visto desde su ventana. La comida se veía deliciosa, alcanzaba hasta percibir el olor desde su ventana. Aún tenía la marca de sangre en su rostro, nunca fue a casa de Tracy, la rechazó luego de que lo haló de la mano y regreso a su habitación con su soledad de siempre, esperando que algún día su familia volviese a ser la misma.

- La carne esta deliciosa, señora – dijo en su oscura habitación viendo por la ventana.

- "¿Enserio Picky? Toma otro pedazo entonces" – dijo imitando una voz de mujer.

- ¡Si, muchas gracias! – exclamó. Su estomago rugía mientras él hacía sonidos como si masticase algo de verdad.

- "Picky deberías venir a cenar más seguido con nosotros" – añadió imitando la voz de una niña.

-"¡Si Picky eso sería genial!" – dijo imitando la voz del niño que vivía en la casa de al lado. Se reía solo, imitaba las voces de sus vecinos, quería creer que estaba ahí, cenando junto a ellos, comiendo esa deliciosa cena en lugar de estar muriendo de hambre. Pero no, no necesitaba eso, ni siquiera lo merecía, esa no era su familia. Esa no era su madre. Su madre era descuidada y jamás cocinaba. Ese no era su hermano, su hermano no era tan amable ni simpático.

Dejó de observar por la ventana y se sentó en el suelo en plena oscuridad. Alguna vez le tuvo miedo a esta, pero ahora todo lo demás parecía más aterrador. Temblaba, no sabía cuánto más podía soportarlo. La impotencia, la tristeza, el aislamiento, no lo aguantaba, se estaba destruyendo a sí mismo. Arrancó a llorar, lo hacía varias veces al día no era de extrañarse. No entendía por qué le tenía que pasar eso, ¿qué había hecho mal? ¿Realmente había sido tan mal hermano? ¿Realmente había sido un mal hijo? El tiempo se congeló mientras se hallaba sumergido en la penumbra silenciosa de su habitación.

La puerta sonó llamando su atención. No quería levantarse, le daba igual quien fuese, estaba más que harto de las decepciones. Sabía que no era su hermano, tampoco su padre y si era su madre de seguro andaría en las nubes con ese hombre, ese intruso. La puerta sonó otra vez. ¿Quién podría ser que insistía tanto? Se levantó con pesadez, bajo las escaleras de la misma manera y llegó a la puerta. La tocaron por tercera vez. Él la abrió y ahí estaba de nuevo aquella niña, la vecina, Tracy.

- ¿Qué quieres? – le dijo mientras resoplaba con la nariz a causa del llanto previo.

- ¡Santos cielos! ¿Estás bien? – le exclamó - ¿Te duele? Aún tengo las banditas, ¡puedo traértelas! – le.

- No las necesito, ¡estoy bien! – le dijo e iba a cerrar la puerta cuando la niña lo detuvo con el pie.

-Tts… duele – dijo Tracy con su pie trabado en la puerta obligando al rubio a abrirla de nuevo – Solo quería decirte que ya limpié el desastre de King… - le explicó. ¡Otra vez con eso! ¿Qué acaso no entendía que no le importaba su estúpido perro?–… y también – le mostró un palto envuelto en plástico – Te traje algo de carne, sé que tu mamá no ha llegado y creo que tienes hambre - Picky se quedó estático luego de recibir aquella comida. Aun estaba caliente y olía muy bien. Suspiró y comenzó a llorar, frente a la niña, armando un llanto sumamente fuerte - ¡Oye! ¿Qué… qué pasó?- preguntó asustada – ¿Estás bien? ¡Oye! Basta, no llores, tranquilo… -

- Gracias – le dijo parando el llanto.

- ¿Eh? – ahora la niña era quien no sabía cómo reaccionar.

- Perdón por cómo te traté hoy… - añadió el chico- eres muy buena conmigo y yo solo soy un tonto – explicó.

- No eres torpe Picky… - le respondió. Él se quedó quieto cabizbajo, sin decir palabra alguna, sosteniendo la comida caliente entre sus manos.

- ¿Puedo ir a jugar a tu casa… mañana? – le preguntó. La niña se sonrojó y sonrió.

- ¡Claro! – le respondió y él, después de mucho tiempo sin hacer con gusto, le sonrió emocionado de vuelta. Antes de irse ella revisó sus bolsillos y sacó una bandita – Toma – se la dio y se marchó. Era rosa y tenía dibujos de niñas pero no importaba. Se la colocó en la cabeza, se veía ridícula pero estaba bien. Comió carne, tibia pero deliciosa, como ninguna otra, sabía mejor de lo que se imaginaba. Estaba contento, no estaba solo, no del todo. Tenía una amiga, alguien que se preocupaba por él.

En ese momento supo que no había nada de malo en ser Picky.


End file.
